Te lo prometo…
by daphne-gabycoco
Summary: -No, no se que venganza estas buscando ahora-La aldea, ellos siguen vivos por el sacrificio de todas las personas importantes para mi... -Prométeme que lucharás por todos, que los protegerás... Precuela de Extincion, de Nahia. Un poco cambiada...


**Disclaimer: Los personajes y el universo pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, la idea es de Nahia, yo solo use la idea para explayarme.**

— ¿Con Sasuke? — respondió con voz nerviosa, que le sonó lejana y extraña. Sintió el temblor de sus manos. Sus compañeros se miraron nerviosos, Naruto había dejado claro que no quería que lo siguieran "Es cosa entre el teme y yo". Kakashi fue quien se atrevió a decirle las cosas a su alumna.

—Si, pero déjalos nos eres necesaria aquí…

— ¿Dónde? —interrumpió con voz temblorosa.

—No te dejare ir, aquí es donde debemos estar, ya sabes como es el…

¿Dónde? — repitió con voz mas firme. Y esta vez lo miro de frente, desafiante.

—Sakura, no iras, Naruto no quería que lo siguieran.

—Me pueden decir a donde fue o puedo ir sin rumbo, pero no me voy a quedar de manos cruzadas.

—Entiende que aquí es donde debes estar, Sakura-chan —Lee trato de intervenir— allá puede que…

— ¿Puede que no sea útil, que sea una molestia? Ya no quiero serlo mas, quiero hacer algo.

—Pero lo mejor que puedes hacer es quedarte a ayudar aquí, frentona, entiende.

—Ya no quiero que me defiendan, díganme a donde se fue, o me iré a buscarlo.

—Frente…

— ¡Ya no quiero estar al margen!

—Por allá Sakura— dijo Lee, señalando al sur— dijo que sintió su chakra en esa dirección.

—Gracias, Lee— sonrió levemente antes de salir de ahí.

— ¿Qué se supone que haces? —le reprendió Ino, para su sorpresa se encontró con su cara muy seria.

—No la íbamos a detener, era mejor que fuera al sitio, quizá hasta sería de ayuda.

—Pero sabes que la pusiste en peligro— y el solo sonrió tristemente— Sabes que no se lo hubiera perdonado de todas formas.

—Aún con ambos ahí, es una misión suicida…— la frase floto en el aire unos segundos mas, cayendo en la cuenta de que la persona mas cercana a esas tres personas que se enfrentaban estaba justo a su lado.

—Vámonos ya, al parecer se mueven al este— y Kakashi corrió, seguido de los dos shinobis.

—Vaya, con que el mediocre me encontró, ¿No deberías estar ayudando a Konoha antes de que desaparezca por completo? — se burlo desde la punta del acantilado, desde una roca cerca le respondió un rubio con el seño fruncido:

—Y tu, me parece que Madara te esta esperando, ¿esta fue la misión que te asigno, capturar al zorro?

—El no es mi jefe— ya apretó los nudillos— y tu deberías rendirte, si fueras inteligente.

—Y tú si tuvieras honor desaparecerías— El moreno ladeo la cara, como si estuviera confundido, pero con la mueca burlona en los labios—De todas formas, el ser el mas astuto nunca ha sido mi fortaleza.

— ¿Qué, no vas a tratar de que vuelva a Konoha?

—No— y aunque por unos segundos sus ojos se apagaron un momento, la sonrisa especial surgió en sus labios —Te voy a llevar, quieras o no.

—Sigues siendo el mismo idiota de siempre…—y agrego, en calidad de broma malintencionada —debí matarte cuando tuve la oportunidad, me hubiera evitado muchos problemas.

—Así que… ¿ahora le causo problemas a Sasuke Uchiha? — le devolvió la burla— Vaya honor.

—Nunca lo fuiste y nuca lo serás, mediocre.

Naruto sonrió, escéptico. Y en su cara se notó algo de la amargura que sintió — ¿Y bien? —pregunto— ¿Qué mas buscas?, mataste a Itachi, Danzou ya no esta en la aldea. De hecho ni siquiera sabemos si sigue vivo.

—Parece que hasta tú lo sabes. —Murmuro y entrecerró los ojos — entonces lo sabes todo, comprendes por que lo hago.

—No, no se que venganza estas buscando ahora.

—La aldea, ellos siguen vivos por el sacrificio de todas las personas importantes para mi.

— ¿Así que solo importa eso?, ¿Y que hay de Sakura, Kakashi-sensei y yo? — Sasuke apretó los puños.

—Eso es diferente…—Naruto negó suavemente.

—Ya no tienes objetivo, te has perdido en la venganza.

— ¡No! mi meta sigue siendo hacer justicia por mi clan.

— ¿Siendo el títere de Madara?

—Tú eres el títere del Consejo, ¿crees que un día no pensaran que eres demasiado peligroso?

Un gesto de desdeño se formo, y se encogió de hombros—Ya lo piensan…

—Pero sabes lo que te harán cuando estés fuera de control.

—Y sabes lo que te hará Madara cuando dejes de serle útil.

Se miraron fijamente, sin aceptar el eterno empate…

Naruto cerró los ojos. Unos segundos después lo abrió, había entrado en estado ermitaño. Los ojos de Sasuke eran rojos, con el sharingan activo. Desde el peñasco en donde se encontraba lanzo su primer ataque: un tajo lateral con su espada, que cargo con ayuda del chidori. Vio como Naruto se partió en dos… y vio también como en una nube de humo desaparecía el clon. El verdadero estuvo apunto de hundirle dos rasengan en el estomago. Escapo a la parte inferior de la cascada, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Lo vio bajar corriendo, una mancha borrosa que se lanzaba al ataque. Chokuto recibió la mayoría del golpe, pero sus brazos tuvieron un poco de impacto.

—De nuevo una cascada.

—Pero esta vez no ganaras.

—Aun eres inferior.

—Sabes que es mentira.

Y se lanzo con otro doble Rasengan, que fue impactado en un clon.

—Lo haces demasiado fácil— Sasuke caía, para su ráfaga de leones. Pero Naruto paro la ultima patada y lo impacto contra el suelo. El Uchiha pareció romperse, y derretirse. El liquido floto. "¿Qué demonios? ¡Un genjutsu!". Antes de que lograra liberarse unas serpientes aparecieron, se enrollaron en sus pies, sus manos… cayo al suelo. Sasuke se acerco— Tengo cosas que hacer, pero tu te quedaras un rato aquí. Una voz lo sorprendió.

—Puede que aun sea un tonto, pero no eres el único con nuevos trucos— Sasuke se lanzo con un chidori. Naruto lo esquivo al saltar en su espada. Preparo un Odama Rasengan. Se arrojo al suelo, pero tuvo que detener su impacto, otro clon. El mismo chidori, ahora impacto un poco su pierna izquierda. Y perdió el estado ermitaño "justo lo que necesitaba". Se alejo, "un jutsu clones de sombra, eso lo detendrá lo suficiente".

—Naruto, no seas cobarde— Los clones lo rodearon, entendió el juego. Con pequeñas descargas, y golpes de eliminó los clones, se estaba cansando, pero sabia que Naruto también se cansaba por los clones. Se subían en el, lo ahogaban, los hacia desaparecer con golpes de rayo. De pronto todos desaparecieron, de golpe. ¡Rasen shuriken! Pero un grito capto la atención de ambos — ¡Naruto!

— ¿Sakura-chan? en el momento de distracción un golpe le dio directo en el estomago lo empujo atrás.

—Aun eres débil, te lo dije— Su espada comenzó a sacar chispas, se preparaba para el golpe de gracia, cuando en un parpadeo estaba, ligeramente inclinado, unos metros mas lejos, con una conocida kunoichi de pelo rosa. Los miro con burla, "Los dos son patéticos".

—Sakura, ¿tu también?, ¿no deberías estar ayudando a tus amigos? —Ella lo miro, y con enojo y algo de reproche —Estoy ayudando a mis amigos.

—Sakura, no deberías estar aquí, les dije que…

—No te siguiéramos, lo se, pero no te iba a dejar solo— sonrió — no te podía a dejar solo.

—Es peligroso, regresa con Kakashi y el cejotas…

—Sasuke también es mi amigo, además te lo prometí.

—Ayudas mas allá, necesitan un ninja medico.

—Tu también— trato de hacerlo reír.

—¡Sakura!

—Ino está allá

—No seré mas una molestia, tengo que

—No es eso.

—Conmovedor, pero creo que si res una molestia. Así que si nos disculpas, tenemos cosas que resolver.

—Eres un traidor, ¿Por qué debería escucharte?

—No se, ¿para que vienes a salvarme?

—Sakura, tienes que…

—Puedo ayudar…

—Deja de estorbar de una buena vez.

—Tu— comenzó a avanzar, con chakra juntado en la mano, corriendo hacia el Uchiha.

—Deja de de intervenir— se molesto realmente, no controlo su ataque, lo que pretendía que fuese una pequeña descargas se convirtió en casi un raikiri concentrado en el filo de Chokuto. Corrió, para apresurar el choque, se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que se había excedido… demasiado tarde para detenerse…

—Jutsu de invocación— Y sintió el choque, la sangre. Pero Sakura no se impactó, la sangre que salpico su rostro era la de…

— ¿Naruto? — Ella apenas abrió los ojos a la imagen mas aterradora, su amigo atravesado por el abdomen… por la espada de Sasuke. Ninguno reacciono. Naruto sonrió, respirando con dificultad. —Gamakichi, llévatela— cayo al suelo.

—Tu vienes también— la enorme rana, tomo del suelo a los shinobis. Desapareció con un gran estallido. El humo se disperso y Sasuke Uchiha aun sostenía su espada, sin moverse. Parpadeo un par de veces, soltó la espada y comenzó a retroceder, lento al principio, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas después. Perdiéndose de vista. Chokuto, ensangrentada, seguía en el suelo.

Aparecieron en el Monte Myobokuzan.

—Aquí estarán seguros

—Gracias Gamakichi— tosió un poco de sangre— ¿Sakura, estás bien?

—Si, acuéstate derecho, tengo que curarte

—La medicina ninja no es magia, eso me dijiste una vez

—Cállate, no te muevas— continuaba con la técnica, a pesar de las lagrimas y el temblor.

—Hay algo que tengo que decirte antes de…

—No seas tonto, no vas a morir— su tono sonó histérico, sin poder resistir mas lo miro con ojos vidriosos— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? — El sonrió, más bien una mueca por el dolor, mal disimulada.

—Supongo que eres mas útil viva, y no pude dejarte morir— un acceso de tos sangrienta.

—No hables tanto, hay que terminar

—No desperdicies chakra en mí— y trato de apartar su mano

—No seas testarudo

—Es inútil— y la miro a los ojos, sonriendo a través de la sangre que brotaba de su boca— y lo sabes— Callo. Tenia razón, sus órganos vitales estaban demasiado dañados, "Pudiera ser que con el equipo adecuado..." El rubio tomo su mano y la apretó fuerte, la miro muy fijo. Ella vio el rostro que había visto crecer, pero aun demasiado joven para, ni siquiera quiso pensar en la forma en que terminaba la oración.

—Tenemos que ir a ayudar, creo que con eso estaré bien— se limpio la sangre de la boca.

—Pero

—Sasuke puede esperar

—Tus heridas

—Tu iras a la enfermaría, Gamakichi ¿puedes?

—Claro, quédate aquí, no seas idiota— Se la llevo de otro estallido. Naruto hizo unos sellos y desapareció también. "Ya no me queda mucho tiempo, por lo menos puedo ayudar…"

Gamakichi reapareció y comenzó a hablar.

Bien, mejor tu vete a Konoha y… ¿Naruto? ¡Naruto!

Ya estoy aquí, ¿Cuál es el plan Kakashi-sensei?

—Bueno, ya que esta aquí puedes ir con Lee y Chouji, necesitan ayuda

— ¿Seguro? se ven algo

—Llegaran Tsunade-sama y Shizune, mientras Ino y yo resistiremos

—Bien

—Naruto, ¿Dónde están Sasuke y Sakura?

—Sakura esta con otros ninjas médicos, Sasuke puede esperar

"¿Qué?". Naruto se alejo. No pudo pensar mas en el asunto, eran demasiados enemigos, quedaba esperar los refuerzos.

Una temblorosa Sakura quedo en un improvisado hospital, Konoha estaba demasiado lejos.

Naruto — murmuro. Vio pasar a otro ninja, recién llegando del campo de batalla.

— ¿Dónde esta el frente?

—Un poco mas a sur…— antes de que pudiera terminar la oración salió de ahí. Tenia que traerlo, todavía podía salvarlo…

—Terminamos aquí, hay que ayudar a Kakashi-sensei— Lee y Chouji asintieron, salieron del sitio donde se encontraban. Pero al llegar se dieron cuenta de que los ninjas enemigos se había concentrado allí, avanzando cada vez mas al país del fuego.

Eran demasiados, cincuenta contra los ocho que no estaban recuperándose. Eran demasiados, pero intentaron, si se daban por vencidos ya tenia la mitad perdida. Lo que podían hacer ya no era salir vivos, tenían que impedir a toda costa que esos ninjas con capucha avanzaran mas.

La sangrienta carnicera comenzó, patadas, golpes de chakra y todo tipo de armas fueron sacadas del arsenal para ser usada por última vez por sus dueños. Todos cayeron. Un shinobi de la hoja seguía en pie, encarándose al enemigo a pesar de las heridas. Era demasiado obstinado. Un golpe hizo caer a uno de lo que atacaban al rubio, sonrió, reconocía esa fuerza, ella ayudo a terminar con los seis que quedaban. Al caer el ultimo ella cruzo una mirada con el, con un inicio de sonrisa, pero el continuo, inmovible, a su destino.

— ¿Cómo se te ocurre pelear en estas condiciones? —comenzó el ninjutsu medico, pero las heridas eran demasiado graves y su chakra muy poco.

—Estaré bien…

—Tengo que llevarte

—No

—¿Quieres morir?

—No, pero no llegare— respiro dolorosamente— tengo que…

—Estas dañándote más…

— ¡Escucha Sakura! — Ella callo, apretándose las manos por el nerviosismo. Se sentía otra vez niña estúpida e inútil. Naruto trago con dificultad.

—Prométeme que lucharás por todos, que los protegerás— el líquido vital empezaba a salir entre sus labios rotos, sus ojos de un color tan vivo se cerraron sin poder evitarlo, indicándole que el final de la persona que más quería estaba cerca— conviértete en Hokage… sálvalos— sus manos se unieron en un torpe movimiento, sin fuerza — vive, por favor, vive— suspiró. Fue su último aliento, murió sonriendo, mientras lágrimas mezcladas con barro caían de sus ojos hasta el rostro inerte, apretó su mano, queriendo darle una respuesta, porque era la única persona que seguía viva, aunque gran parte de su alma acababa de irse con ese último aliento. Se abrazó al cuerpo, como no se había atrevido hacer en todos sus años de vida, se aferró con fuerza, pensando que si perpetuaba ese momento aquella realidad no llegaría. Gritó. El sonido hizo eco en el campo vacío de humanidad, y lleno de cadáveres: Kakashi-sensei, Shizune-san, Ino, Chouji, Lee…Tsunade-sama.

—Te lo prometo…

Las palabras resonaron sus oídos. Ahora esa era su misión. Su camino ninja.

**Este one-shot es algo así como una pre cuela de un fic llamado extinción, obtuve permiso de Nahia para poder hacerlo y subirlo. Gracias, espero que te guste. No es necesario leer el otro, pero despejaría dudas. Si no lo quieren buscar esta en mi perfil, en favoritos. **

**Las canciones que oía y me inspiraron: the besto of you, the pretender, y the one, todas de Foo Fighters**

**PD: los reviews son gratis ¿eh?**

Remodelado el 11 de Diciembre de 2009. A las 6:52 pm.

Re-remodelado el 17 de Diciembre de 2009 a las 7:31.


End file.
